There exist a number of methods of tracking and locating devices. For example a cellular communication device, which operates by switching cell towers, can be tracked as a person carrying the device travels. By triangulating cell towers, the position of a cellular device can be determined with a high degree of accuracy. Accurate device location can also be obtained using Global Positioning System (“GPS”) tracking. A device incorporating GPS tracking can determine the position of a person, vehicle, or other moving object with a high degree of accuracy and precision.
While accurate tracking methods are available, tracking a device is a potentially resource intensive process with regard to bandwidth and energy consumption. Mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) tend to have limited battery capacity. Frequent device locating by GPS or cell tower triangulation can drain a mobile device battery relatively quickly. It would be desirable to implement other less resource intensive locating processes.